When The Devil Falls In Love
by MidnightCrest
Summary: He was the devil with the beautiful face of an eternal angel. Controlling everything from his school to the west part of Japan. Everything was perfect until she came and made him fall in love.
1. Breaking a Deal

Title: When The Devil Falls in Love  
  
Summary: He was a devil with the face of an angel. Controlling everything from his school to the west part of Japan. Everything was perfect until she came and made him fall in love.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because if I did then I would make some changes like Sesshomaru getting Kagome.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Prolouge: Breaking a Deal  
  
The west part of Japan was a magnificent metropolis. Everything was perfect, everything was great. Uncaring citizens walked on their daily routines never even suspecting that their home was the base of hell. Sesshomaru Yakuza, ruler and student of Aries Private University. All of it was his. Everthing was in his control and no one out of hell knew anything. Yes, everything was perfect in his eyes.  
  
"Sir," bows a middle aged man.  
  
"Yes," whispered a man as his soft voice carried through out the darkened room.  
  
"I need to talk to you about the deal," the middle aged man answers.  
  
"Ah, the deal, sit down and let's discuss this like professional business men Mr. Nakayami," the owner indicates to a chair across his table. The middle aged man stumbles towards it. The voice laughs. "Mr. Nakayami there is nothing to fear, you've already sold your soul to me, what worst things can I do to you than maybe kill you, but that would be doing God a favor, killing a piece shit like you."  
  
Mr. Nakayami gulps."I...I...I won't be able to pay you the needed amount right now."  
  
"What!!" the voice grew to a deafening sound. "We had a deal, Mr. Nakayami and you know how I feel when people break the deal."  
  
"B...b...but, sir," Mr. Nakayami stutters, "I can't afford losing 15 mill from my campaign. I need them."  
  
"I don't give a fuck about your stupid campaign!!" the man bellows, "I want my money tomorrow and only then."  
  
"B...b...but..." Mr. Nakayami was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Nakayami," the man's voice turn to a soft whispers, scaring the old man, "I'm a man who gets what he wants whenever he wants and a man like you can't change that."  
  
"Mr. Yakuza, please hear me out!" begs Nakayami.  
  
"No," he states.  
  
"I'll give you my daughter if you give me two months! Please Mr. Yakuza," yells Nakayami.  
  
"You really are a piece of shit!" Yakuza shouts.  
  
"My daughter is beautiful, Mr. Yakuza, you'll approve of her!"  
  
"I don't need your daughter to fuck. I have plenty of bitches that would do it for free!"  
  
"Mr. Yakuza..." the man starts to cry. Yakuza stands ups and walks slowly toward the crying man. He came closer and closer toward the old man until they were face to face.  
  
"A man like you makes me sick, Nakayami," he whispers and then smiles, "but alright, I'll make you another deal. I'll give you time, but your daughter will decide when your deadline will be."  
  
"My daughter?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, the day I fuck her is the day your deadline is due," he smiles, "is that okay with you, Nakayami. And if you fail to pay by then, your dead, plus your bring all the people you love with you, if you actually love anybody."  
  
"...."  
  
"I'll give you time to think while your in bed," he whispers, "Now, boys, will you make sure Mr. Nakayami here learns to never waste my time ever again, but please don't kill him becase we have a deal." He smiles. "And I'm not the kind of person who breaks deals." Mr. Nakayami turn fearful eyes on Yakuza to find him looking out from his wall sized mirror. Two bulky guys grabs the fearful man and then the room was silent once again.  
  
A slick black van stops at the steps of a gigantic mansion. A large man grabs a distorted man by the collar.  
  
"I hope you learn your lesson, old man. Hell is easy to get in, but it's impossible to get out especially when your dealing with the Devil." He throws the man toward the steps and in seconds the van was off.  
  
The old man lies there, unmoving. The dark night covering his bloody appearance. All creatures were quiet while they waited for the coming death of the old man when a piercing scream broke the silence. She broke into a run to reach the dying man.  
  
"Dear God, please let him be okay, "whispers a shaken voice as she cradled the blooded head, "somebody, please call an ambulance!! Somebody!!"  
  
"K...K...Kagome," whispers the beaten person.  
  
"Father, please don't try to talk," Kagome wept, "Help is coming."  
  
A/N: Is the prolouge okay? I mean it's not that crappy, is it? Plz tell and review because I won't be updating it until I have at least about ten reviews even when it takes years and years. I know that's too much, but it's stupid to continue writing this if nobody is reading it. So review! Sayonara!!! - 


	2. Meeting Informally

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Happy now all you stupid lawyers. I'll just be crying in my little corner, don't mine me. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter one: Meeting Each Other Informally  
  
------------------[Author's POV]-----------------------  
  
White hair sprawled on the black marble desk as the beautiful porcelain face of an angel slowly woke from his slumber. Amber eyes pierced through the darken room and a ghost of a smile spread on his lips. Yes, this was his life, a room filled with forgotten books of old and one lone desk. There was nothing else he needed at all to make his life any more perfect because beyond this room and beyond this well crafted building of ice, there was only the naïveté of people.  
  
He hated those kind of people, so bubbly and happy, as if life was something to enjoy. Ha! Life was just a big fat ugly joke and by the God's he actually loved the cruelty of it all. How hilarious it was to play with one's life, to be God for one glorious moment. It was an exhilarating feeling that he quite enjoyed, but there were rare days when he felt something much more electrifying.  
  
Those rare days, he remembered all of them and by Jesus Christ he enjoyed the painful stab he received from it. The feeling was a delectable delicacy and the taste, it was...it was...damn it! It was GOOD! Oh, how he thought he was on drugs! How he wished it was drugs! How his brain dug so deep to think it was drugs! Curse it to hell, it was not drugs! Whatever the substance was, he knew he couldn't buy it. How he knew, well he was the Devil, how can he not know.  
  
Oh, how drool his thoughts had become. Was it possible that there were actual things you can't buy with money?! The thought was preposterous! Money can buy anything he desired. For peeks sake, money WAS desire.  
  
A loud screeching sound met his ears, followed by an irritating, scratchy voice.  
  
Mr. Yakuza school will be starting soon.  
  
Sighing, he clumsily stood up. He hated mornings, he felt so awkward, so unhimself. Stumbling toward the exit, he met a collision with a stump form by his carpet and with his untimely luck, he met ground. He grumbled, a certain janitor was going to be fired today. Coughing up some dust, he stood up once again. It was time for school and play with the heart of certain girls.  
  
Now, who was he suppose to dump today?  
  
--------------[Kagome's POV]------------------  
  
"Did you hear, Sesshomaru-senpie dump Penelope this morning!" screeched my obviously, now annoying friend, Eri. Really, who was this Sesshomaru person I've been hearing so much about lately. He can't totally be that interesting of a person. Damn it! I shouldn't even be here! I should be with Father taking care of his wounds. If I find out who did that to him, I'm going to hurt that person BADLY! A full basted grin spread on my lips as I imagined the many, MANY tortures planted on my mind.  
  
I watched confused as my friends walk out from my form, shaken."What? Something wrong?" I asked innocently. Shaking their head, they step closer, but were strangely cautious to my liking. I'm I frightening?! No, that can't be it! Can it? "Are you guys scared of me." I pouted, my eyes ready to bear tears  
  
"What?! Scared? No way!" I smiled slyly as they bombarded me with comforting hugs. Now that was talent. Pure talent.  
  
Smiling, I clapped my hands and jumped, startling my friend at my totally carefree mode. What?! Is it so wrong to be happy? Skipping lightly with my feet, I went toward my school, but then suddenly I found myself crashing down the cement floor. Ow! My butt hurts!  
  
"Woman, pay attention, you wrinkled my shirt."  
  
How dare he! I glared defiantly toward the person. It wasn't like it was my fault that I bump into him. Okay, fine, maybe it was, but he doesn't have to be so rude. "Would you mine pulling me up." I strained my lips to form a smile, but it was VERY hard.  
  
"No. Your contaminated."  
  
What?! That bastard! I greatly care with my personal hygiene, thank you very much! I was about to show the man a piece of my fist when I found myself surrounded with my three friends and they were all SMILING?! What?! Didn't they care at all that I've been rudely treated by some guy!  
  
"You are so lucky Kagome-chan!" screamed Yuki. Well, that theory was thrown out of the window. It is a sad day when you finally learned that your friends don't even care about you and my butt has gone numb.  
  
"Will someone help me up," I stretched my two arms toward them and to my astonishment they actually did help me up. Well, being friends with them for three years did have to count for something. So, surrounded with my friends, I wiped the dust on my skirt. Really, what a rude guy living a girl like me hanging.  
  
"Why are you so lucky Kagome!" I stared dumbly at the sad face of Eri. What in damnation was she talking about. I bumped into a guy, who didn't apologize for bumping INTO me. Okay, okay, fine, I bumped into him but, damn, what was I getting with this? Oh, right, the bastard didn't even help me up!  
  
"Explain," I asked them because I was confuse.  
  
"That was THE Sesshomaru Yakuza!" screeched my three girl friends.  
  
"Yakuza, his last name is Yakuza?" What insane person would have a last name such as him. Yakuza means leader of a dangerous Chinese gang and most were pretty horrible. "That's pretty stupid, but is he?"  
  
"Is he what?" asked a confuse Ayumi as she walked toward the school, face placed on mine.  
  
"You know, a yakuza?"  
  
"NO!! How can you say such a mean thing to Sesshomaru-sama!" I would have swear that they would have cried as their voiced broke at my accusation. What did they expect of me, I didn't know the guy!  
  
"Oh, I...I...I'm sorry," I frantically tried to comfort their bent form. "AHHHHHH!" I placed my hand on my fast beating heart as they looked up at me with their overly too sweet face. "What the?!" I glared at their sly smile as they walk ahead of me. Hmpf! Some friends they are.  
  
"Well, I won't be talking with you three for today!" I yelled at their retreating form. Oh crap! I looked at my watch. Five minutes before my first class starts. Oh crap! Crap! Crap! I raced toward the school with as much speed as I could gather, speeding pass my friends. Through the gates, through the doors. I found myself running in an empty hallway when suddenly...  
  
"OW!" I rubbed my bottom as I was pushed back on the ground. It seem I bumped into someone again! This is my most unlucky day ever!! I knew it was bad karma leaving my Father at home without me to nurse him.  
  
"It's you again." I heard a sneer thrown toward me. Well, this was new, anyone who actually knew me, liked me. I looked at the guy and I stared dumbly when I fully notice his features. Jesus Christ he was totally GORGEOUS! Wait, those amber eyes. They look the same from the first time I bumped into the guy...no...it couldn't be.  
  
"Are you another one of my stupid fan, woman?" How dare he accused me as someone who throws themselves at a pretty face. I only do that to one person, well not that openly since he still doesn't know I have a major crush on him. Really, he is so dumb sometimes! Enough of those thought, this guy needs some lesson on treating a girl right.  
  
"Look here pretty boy!" I clambered up and met his eyes, stumbling a bit at the glare directed at me.  
  
"I am not pretty!" He growled and I found myself backing back, my, he was damn scary! Then suddenly, I fully noted the first bell had rang. No, this was not the time to be scared! Stomping toward him, I stopped mere inched to his form when...  
  
BAM!  
  
I kneed his stomach and I watched in satisfaction as he cried in pain, not as loud as I wanted, but oh well.  
  
Ring  
  
Damn, don't have time to enjoy the show! I really have to go! I dashed toward my left and successfully arrived at my desk before the third and last bell rang. Whew! I wiped the sweat formed on my forehead. Score! I kicked somebody, felt good about it and I wasn't late! Yeah, life was now good.  
  
----------------[Unknown Girl POV]-----------------------  
  
I watched as the known bitch arrived inside the classroom. She was soooo nice and super beautiful that nobody couldn't help but stare, she makes me sick! I hate her all timely popularity since the day she entered my territory. I used to be the queen in this pathetic school, not her, not anybody.  
  
Sure, I still have the admiration of tons of boys, I mean how can they resist a beautiful girl like me?! It was direly impossible! Yet I was not satisfied because as much people admired my beauty more admired HER! Even some of my girl friends look her as a friend and I hated that about her!  
  
"Do you see what Kagome-chan is wearing today!" screamed one of my friends, "it's totally gorgeous! Do you think she'll let me know where she bought the thing!?"  
  
Disgustingly, I watched as my other friend smile and nod. "Of course, Kagome-sama wouldn't say no to anybody unless they are totally mean."  
  
"I know!" I wonder if it was okay to strangle a supposedly good friend for admiring a total bitch like Kagome? "She's totally super nice and she's not afraid to kick anybody's butt when someone messes with any of her friends."  
  
Yes, I had such a laugh when I found her beaten almost to death one day after fighting some boys. I think she deserved it! It's her fault and I kind of feel sorry for the two boys beating the unruly kid up. I mean, if she's such a nice person she should have just let the boys have their fun beating the kid. But no! She had to interfere and stop their fun. How mean can a person be, but everyone else thought she was such a hero. Ha, as if, with her messed up hair, totally not!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! It's Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Now that conversation I like. Sesshomaru-chan is MY man and nobody, but me can have him, not even the bitch! Sessho is super handsome and totally the richest guy in Japan so he has to like me.  
  
"Oh Sessho!" I waved at him, smiling what I thought was an attractive smile, but he had the nerve to not even look. Hmpf! Rude, but then who cares, he has such a gorgeous face.  
  
"I heard that he dumped Penelope this morning," whispered Kagura, "The girl has been found crying in the girl's room since then. Serves her right dating Sesshomaru like that."  
  
"Well, I would be crying too, if Sesshomaru-sama dumps me," said Natasha.  
  
"Oh, who cares about that, I just wish he would date me." I heard their desperate sigh, my friends have gone pathetic. If they keep acting like that, then they can totally forget about dating him. You have to take charge and ask, but of course that wasn't how I work. Seduction was my style and they ask me, not the other way around. Great, the stupid teacher is here.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thankie, thankie, thankie for the reviews. I am so touch! My story isn't crappy. jumps up and downYeah! I am so pumped right now. So, how do you guys think of the firts chapter? Anyways, do you guys agree with me to write Kikyou as a b?tch or for some insane reason as a nice sister for Kag-chan? Its the people's choice, so tell me! If you want her to be nice then I can do that...yeah...after a lot of cussing I can write it. Oh, Sesshomaru didn't get to act mean in this chapter. Poor Sessho-kun, he got kick by Kago-chan! In the next chapter Sessho gets to be mean! Yay!!  
  
Sessho: About time woman.  
  
Deadly-kiss: What! You had your glory at the first section.  
  
Sessho: I could hardly call that a section.  
  
Deadly-kiss: You know what, just because of that, I'm going to let Kag-chan beat you more.  
  
Sessho: As if a mere woman can do such a thing.  
  
Deadly: I'm the authoress. I can do anything. sticks out tongueNyaah!  
  
Sessho: Real mature.  
  
Deadly-kiss: Shut up! Well, everyone, Sayounara! Read and Review!   
  
SHOUT OUTS!!   
  
... : Well, you see this story just came up one day and I never thought that I would actually get ten reviews to continue it, so I never thought much about it and so that means updates will be made when I get ideas, but I'll try to update two times a month or sumthing like that, kay?  
  
Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thanx I didn't think it was such a good start since it was very short, but thanx for the compliment and thanx for the luck, I really, really need them, LOLZ   
  
cold-hearted-angel: Cool pen name, and thanks for the review!  
  
angelina: Wow! Luv your review, its so LONG! I love long reviews because I just do! I got back your e-mail and was totally glad that you agree with with me about them not falling in love instantly! Hate those lovey dovey crap fics, but then I am writing one where Sesshomaru is already in love with Kagome, but Kagome is in love with Inuyasha, and Kikyou is in love with Sesshomaru and I have no idea who Inuyasha loves!   
  
Defafaeth Mechqua: Does that mean you like it?  
  
blah!: Describe soon? Does that mean a month because that sounds like it to me...LOLZ. Alright, I'll try to update sooner   
  
Jessica Phung: Creepy!! I never thought I can actually make such an amazing feit! Thanx for the compliment even though I don't think it was meant to be one   
  
Youcantseeme: I will, I promise, I'll update soon! crosses fingers from behind backWhat!? You don't trust me?! feigns hurtWell, I'll just be going now.  
  
DimmingBlackRose: Thanx! I thought it was very crappy and cheesy? I know that doesn't make sense about the cheesy part, but well, I really don't make sense   
  
lily1121: I don't really know what update soon means , but I'll try to know the concept!  
  
Mx2mnm: Thanx for the comfort , but are you sure your sane right now? I mean how can you not think it's crappy, it so damn SHORT and cheesy! Yes! I said cheesy!   
  
mika: Um...I'll think about it, but you see there's a surprise in this fic that might not do good with what your telling me.  
  
vikki: Really, you don't find it OOC since he's not stoic and all? Thanx I thought people would think it bad if he's not his regular stoic self.  
  
kat: What does vous avez les bonne idee mean? I think its French and I totally love French even though I only know a couple of words. Well, I'll try to make sesshy as evil as possible   
  
: How come, you didn't put a pen name? Weird, but thanx since Sesshomaru will be no doubt mean, he is the Devil for peeks sake!  
  
: Find out what? That her father proposed her to be Sesshomaru's sex kitten? Well, you see..um...well just find out later in the story!  
  
u noe u luv me!: WOW! You must really want me to update, I'm sorry that this took long! bends on kneesForgive me!!  
  
swtstrawberries4eva: I'm sorry to dissapoint, but Sesshomaru will NOT fall heads over her at first sight, maybe curiousity, but not love, not just yet.  
  
spyhunter: Totally gonna make Sessho be mean to Kagome, but Kagome will fight back, no worries about that.  
  
demonswty: You want him to be nice to Kagome? But WHY?! That would ruin my fun writing this! I'll try my hardest to not make him TOO mean, I'll try!  
  
onnie: Would you be really be disspointed if I say that she never learns that specific fact or maybe I will. I don't know yet, this story just came up and I have no idea how this is going to come up, but I hope its going to be good for the readers sake and my own. 


End file.
